


Amazed

by krysnel_nicavis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash, Songfic, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is caught staring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> There is a revised version of this.

Bill and Charlie had come home for the summer, their father had tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Ron's friends Harry and Hermione had come too. At the moment, everyone else was asleep.

 __  
**Every time our eyes meet, This feeling inside me, Is almost more than I can take**  


Charlie sat in the front room of the Burrow. His older brother, Bill, was lying on the couch. Bill looked like he was asleep, but Charlie could tell that he was just thinking. He was good at that. Reading every minute flinch and strain in his older brother's face had become a hobby of sorts, or at least that's how it started out. Now, it had become rather closer to an obsession. He couldn't keep his eyes off the strong jaw line, the perfect nose, the earring with the fang dangling from it. Time was irrelevant when he studied his brother's features. It could have been seconds, it could have been days. It was just lucky that they were alone. Charlie was just musing over this fact when Bill's eyes opened, and he was met with a set of blue orbs almost identical to his own.

 __  
**Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away**  


For a long moment, neither of them were really sure how long, they just stared into each other's eyes. Charlie wanted to look away, embarrassed of being caught looking at his brother, but he couldn't. "You're staring again." Bill said softly, sounding as if he didn't really mind. In fact, he almost sounded amused. "I . . ." Charlie couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't find any sort of excuse. And he didn't want to. Bill got up from the couch and moved to stand in front of Charlie, their gazes still locked. He kneeled in front of the chair that Charlie was sitting in. With one hand he reached up to stroke Charlie's cheek. Charlie closed his eyes, leaning into Bill's touch.

 __  
**I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams.**  


Bill moved his other hand to snake around the back of Charlie's head. He slowly inched his face closer to Charlie's. Charlie could feel the warmth of his brother's breath on his lips, seconds before felt Bill's lips gently press onto them. The kiss was soft and timid at first, but grew more forceful as Charlie wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, pulling him closer.

 __  
**I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better,**  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, Forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you.  


They broke from the kiss, breathing heavily. Charlie could see that Bill's lips were red and swollen from kissing, and knew that his looked the same. He didn't know what to say. Looking from his brother's lips to his eyes, he began to speak. But as soon as he began to open his mouth, Bill placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh." Bill said as he took one of Charlie's hands in his own. He pulled his younger brother to a standing position, and embraced him, giving him another kiss, before turning to leave the room, pulling Charlie along with him. He lead them to the room they were sharing. It was the twins' room. The twins were in Ron's room with Ron and Harry since Bill and Charlie had come home. When Charlie was in the room, he felt himself being pushed up against the closed door as Bill kissed him again, this time more deeply than in the living room. When they separated, Charlie stared straight into Bill's eyes.

"I love you." He said quietly. "And I want to be with you, always." Bill smiled.

"I love you, too." He replied, giving Charlie another kiss to prove his point. "And I will never leave you."

 __  
**The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss, The way you whisper in the dark,**  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me, You touch everyplace in my heart  


It was not long before Bill and Charlie found themselves completely naked and on one of the beds in together. Charlie pulled Bill on top of him, kissing him, becoming totally absorbed in the taste of Bill's mouth, while he released Bill's hair from its pony tail, and ran his hands through it. As Bill moved against Charlie, he moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. Charlie moved his head so he could speak into Bill's ear. "I want you." He whispered in a husky voice. "Inside me." He proceeded to suck on Bill's bare ear lobe.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked, needing to know that his brother was completely comfortable.

"Yes." Charlie replied, kissing Bill's neck. It didn't take much more coaxing to get him to grant his brother's request. The faint intoxicating scent of their sweat mingling was almost overwhelming.

 __  
**Oh, it feels like the first time every time, I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes**  


The more they kissed, the more they became lost in each other. Each kiss was so much more than their first kiss, yet it was so alike it. Because with each kiss, they felt like they were finding out something new about the other person. They held each other, never wanting to let go. Never wanting the night to end. Wanting this moment to last forever.

 __  
**I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better,**  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, Forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do, Baby I'm amazed by you.  


The morning rays shone through the space in the curtains. It was Charlie who woke first. He lifted his head from where it lay on Bill's chest, and he studied his brother's features. He wasn't sure how long he's been gazing when Bill's eyes opened. He smiled slightly.

"You're staring again." Bill said quietly, smiling back.

"I know." Charlie said as he leaned toward Bill, capturing his lips in a light kiss. "I know." Bill's smile widened and he pulled Charlie closer to him.

"Oh, you _do_ , do you?"

"You know I do." They leaned into another deeper kiss. When they broke apart, Charlie rested his head on the pillow and sighed contently, shutting his eyes.

"I love you." Bill said. Charlie opened his eyes and looked over to his brother. He was met with blue eyes, identical to his own. And in these eyes, he seen only complete sincerity, and complete, utter love and affection. He smiled.

"I love you, too." They were suddenly interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Hey, you two!" Came Percy's voice from the hallway. "You better get up now if you want to apparate to the safe point and make it to where dad and the rest are before lunch!" Bill and Charlie looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" Percy asked, sounding rather irritated.

"Nothing, Perce!" Bill called. "We'll be down in a few minutes." They continued laughing as they heard their younger brother's footsteps fade down the steps. Bill embraced Charlie with one more kiss before they got up and dressed to head to the Quidditch World Cup with Percy.

 __  
**Every little thing that you do, I'm so in love with you, It just keeps getting better,**  
  
  
__  
**I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, Forever and ever,**  
Every little thing that you do, Oh, every little thing that you do,   
  
****  
  
_Baby I'm amazed by you._  


\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lyrics: “Amazed” – Lonestar

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amazed (censored version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232395) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis)




End file.
